Researchers are continually working to provide value added functionalities in devices for consumers. Beyond the functions already included in the devices, the researchers are working on great arrays of technologies to enhance the usability of the products for the consumers. To be competitive and provide more sophisticated electronic devices including the mobile communication devices, the researchers need to address the ever growing requirement of the consumers using modern technologies.
Typically the market today is headed towards adoption of NFC technology in a whole range of applications. NFC is based on RFID and is not very new to us. It is a fact that only recently the technology has reached a point where a whole host of real world applications including mobile communication devices incorporate this technology. These electronic devices incorporate NFC chips which help in establishing a contactless short-range wireless communications based on radio frequency identification (RFID) standards, magnetic field induction i.e. Bluetooth to enable communication between the two electronic devices including mobile communication devices.
What is required is a near field communication system and method that can provide access to additional functionality of the hands-free technology offered by the near field communication technologies, such as Bluetooth. There also exists a need for a system and method that can enable exchange of digital contents between mobile communication devices besides establishing an automatic near field wireless communication link therebetween based on their proximity.
There further exists the need for a system and method that would overcome or at least ameliorate the short comings associated with conventionally employed systems, methods or techniques for automatic exchange of data.